


In Secret, Between the Shadow and the Soul

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan thinks it's unrequited but he's wrong, M/M, Pining, Poetry, cuddly virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan thinks Roman is in a relationship with Virgil. There is pining, and then poetry, and kisses happen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	In Secret, Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The working title on this is Kiss Kiss Kiss, even though I never go into detail about the kisses.
> 
> Do go read Sonnet 17 by Pablo Neruda. I didn't put the entire thing in the fic and it's my favorite poem.

“Oh, Logan! I could just kiss you!” Roman grinned brightly at him and then thundered off, most likely to do something with the folder of research Logan had just handed him, leaving the logical side to stare after him, dumbfounded.

He _could_ Logan supposed. Kiss him. There were no physical boundaries against doing so, here in the mind palace, and Logan himself wouldn’t stop him-

Wait. 

He wouldn’t? 

Logan thought about it for a moment. To be sure, he had cogitated the potential ramifications of kissing Roman before, had even caught himself staring at the other side’s lips from time to time, but that could mean anything. 

Couldn’t it? 

No, no it couldn’t. Logan closed his eyes for a moment to give the matter some thought. He liked Roman. He liked the way the creative side laughed, he liked the beauty mark that dotted right underneath Roman's brilliant green eyes… He liked waking up to Roman singing that absolutely ridiculous wake-up song off-key on purpose. 

He rather wanted to wake up to Roman getting out of his bed in order to serenade the others with the unfortunate tune.

_”I could just kiss you!”_

Well why didn’t he? Was there something Roman found disgusting or repulsive about Logan? Perchance was the romantic side already in a relationship with one of the others? Did he not-

That was probably it. Roman just didn’t harbor the same feelings for Logan that Logan felt for him. It was logical, of course. The two of them were complete opposites, right brained and left brained. It was only Logan’s imprudent mind that caused him to fall for someone so entirely out of his league. 

There was nothing about Logan to love. 

“L?”

Logan snapped out of his introspection to find Virgil staring down at him from his perch on the stair rail. 

“You good, man?”

He nodded stiffly, and shuffled through his vocabulary cards.

“All is ‘gucci’ Virgil.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t ask any more questions, much to Logan’s relief. 

He didn’t really want to discuss his recent revelation with anyone, much less the person Roman spent the most time with-

Oh. 

That must be it. Roman and Virgil were together, and Roman had just slipped up. That would make perfect sense. 

Logan nodded once at Virgil and then sunk out. He had work to do.

~~

It was several days before he realized he was actively avoiding Roman. Of course, it was unlikely that Roman would notice, seeing as he was Roman and therefore had his head in the metaphorical clouds most of the time, but nonetheless, Logan resolved to stop his avoidance in order to seem unsuspicious.

Roman was on the couch in the commons when Logan went to get water from the kitchen. Logan, with only a little hesitance, joined him in sitting when he’d gotten his water.

“Finally tired of avoiding me, Specs?”

Logan startled, nearly spilling water on himself. He hadn’t noticed Roman pulling off his headphones. 

“I-“

“Look, I get it. What I said the other day- well. Can we just forget it happened?”

Of course Roman would want to forget. He didn’t want Virgil to find out about it, of course. 

Logan nodded stiffly, and Roman seemed to slump. He must have been on edge, not sure if Logan would acquiesce to his request or not. 

With a sigh, Roman pulled his headphones back on, and Logan, seeing that the conversation was over, summoned a book. 

_I wouldn’t have minded._

“Did you say something, Specs?”

Logan flushed when he realized he’d spoken his thoughts aloud. 

“Nothing, Roman.”

And later, when Virgil came down to the living room and sleepily crawled into Roman’s lap? Well… Logan had work to do, of course. 

~~

He started noticing Roman and Virgil’s interactions more often, after that. Of course he did, now that he was aware of their relationship. In fact, it made him wonder why he hadn’t noticed it beforehand. Virgil was always around Roman, either curled up with him on movie nights, or painting his nails over the kitchen table, or even playing intense two-player games with him on the mindscape game console. 

They were practically never apart. 

It made a small part of him ache, every time he saw them together. He knew the reason, of course, and its solution, but Roman would never want to be with _him_. 

Roman was with Virgil, and was happy that way, and Logan wasn’t going to be a proverbial homewrecker.

What he didn’t count on was Patton.

~~

Finding Patton and Virgil kissing in the kitchen at 5am was a shock, if at first only because they were blocking his route to the coffee machine. The two of them broke apart when he cleared his throat from the doorway, each blushing to the tips of their ears.

“Sorry, L, didn’t mean to get in your way.”

Logan couldn’t think of anything to say. He had a million questions burning in his mind, at the forefront being ‘what about Roman?’ But- he had no business interfering with any relationships in the mindscape, as he wasn’t part of them, and, of course, polyamory was a thing, and. 

He didn’t mind being alone. Not really. 

After his discovery in the kitchen, it seemed like a switch had been flipped. No longer was Virgil hanging off of Roman’s every move. He and Patton were attached at the hip, and Roman seemed to- seemed to _like_ it. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, Calculator Watch?”

Logan looked up from his book, only to find Roman staring at the couple across from them on the couch, lost in their own world. 

“Isn’t what wonderful?”

Roman sighed dreamily.

“True love, of course! It’s just so magical!”

Logan wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with that statement. Every reaction Roman had to the developing romance in the mindscape seemed to completely counteract his previous relationship with Virgil, and it made little to no sense. 

“I suppose I do not understand.”

“Of course you don’t” Roman huffed. “You don’t seem to have feelings.”

Logan bristled. 

“Doubt thou the stars are fire, Roman?”

Then, thinking about what he said, he sunk out. It wasn’t often that Logan let himself fall to such levels of self-loathing that he resorted to curse words, but-

Well, he was fucked.

~~

A week passed before he left his room again. He had, essentially, confessed his love to Roman, albeit in an obscure way. Although, knowing the red half of creativity, Roman knew Shakespearian quotations by heart. 

He considered himself lucky that the romantic side wasn’t in the commons when he made his way down, and decided to settle in with a good book. 

Surely Roman would have forgotten by now. 

“Logan.”

Logan startled at the quiet voice behind him. He turned to see Roman, shuffling his feet. 

“Yes?”

“You should- you should read some Pablo Neruda. Sonnet 17.” With that, Roman sank out, leaving a very confused Logan.

Well. Google was his friend. 

_”I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
So I love you because I know no other way_

_Than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_  
_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.” _

~~

The next time he saw Roman, Logan kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
